


Siren's Call

by Morphfang



Category: Bleach
Genre: Body Exploration, Cryptozoologist!Shinji, M/M, No Beta, Siren!Ichigo, Smut, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morphfang/pseuds/Morphfang
Summary: Prequel to 'Sea Shanty'. Also known as 'Shinji fucks a fish."
Relationships: Hirako Shinji/Kurosaki Ichigo
Kudos: 21





	Siren's Call

Ichigo watched with disdain as the humans once again tried to coax him into interacting with them. He sneered. As if he was stupid enough to actually get close to them. Nearly every human he's met has either tried to kill or tame him, like he was some kind of stupid beast.

The only human he had any kind of positive experience with was smart enough to keep his distance and never tried to engage with him, the only exception being when he had freed him from the hunters and bandaged him. He could tell that he was curious about him, that he wanted to touch him, to know how he worked, but he refused to come anywhere close to him. A shame really. Did he think that Ichigo was so cruel as to bite someone who helped him?

No, he would never stoop so low, and if his human didn't know that then maybe he would have to demonstrate that.

His golden eyes slid over to look at his human, who was currently moving equipment, and a smirk grew across his face as a plan formed in his mind. He'd have to wait awhile before he could execute it but he was patient. Afterall, they'd both get what they wanted in the end.

It was long after nightfall when Ichigo decided to go forward with his plan. It was simple really. All it required was a song, a boat, and a rock.

While most sirens often used their songs to incite violence and lead unsuspecting humans to their deaths, Ichigo preferred to stay silent. He had only ever used his voice once, to soothe surviving twin pups from a shipwreck several years ago. Tonight would be his second. He tipped his head back, took a deep breath, and began his melody. Unlike most siren songs this one would only affect a specific person.

A few minutes later he heard the door to the ship's deck open, quiet footsteps approaching the edge of the boat as the human was lulled towards the small wooden rowboat that hung above the water. His eyes were half-lidded and glowed a soft gold color. His hair was a tangled mess and the only thing he had on was a simple pair of pajamas. Perhaps he should have made him get some shoes. Well, it was too late for that now. He clicked his mouth shut.

The human fell to his knees like a puppet with his strings cut. He sat there, mind slowly waking up as the siren calmly waited. Suddenly his head snapped up and whipped around as he began to realize where he was.

"What the fuck." Ichigo cackled, even when he was confused and disoriented his human still had spirit. He gave a loud chirp and grinned as the human looked down over the railing at him. "It's almost midnight ya fish fuck, what do ya want?" Raising a clawed hand from the water, he pointed towards the small rowboat hanging off the side off the ship then gestured at the water. "...Ya want me ta come down into the water with ya?" Ichigo nodded and the blonde huffed. "Couldn't ya have done this earlier? Without, ya know, hypnotizing me?"

Rolling his eyes, Ichigo disappeared back into the water and waited. If his human didn't want to follow him then he wouldn't force him.

He jolted at the loud splash of the boat hitting the water. Popping his head above the surface he looked hopefully up at the human, who glared at him and scoffed.

"Don't give me those puppy eyes. Ya wanted me down here, now what?" Giving a pleased chirp, Ichigo grabbed the side of the boat and began swimming away with it.

His chosen destination wasn't too far away, one could still see the ship, but it was far enough away that he didn't have to worry about unwanted eyes. It was a flat rock stump that was more than big enough for three sirens to comfortably sunbathe on at once. The top of it was several feet above the waves but it was still low enough for him to leap up on without any problems. Grinning, he patted a dry area next to him and beckoned the human closer.

Slowly,  _ warily _ , his human did.

Climbing out of the small wooden boat and onto the rock with little difficulty before sitting next to him, muscles tensed like prey ready to run, the human looked at Ichigo with confusion. He huffed, how annoying. Did he really think he brought him here specifically to eat him? Humans tasted bad anyway, he preferred jellyfish to be honest. As an olive branch, he curled his tail protectively around his human to keep him from falling off.

"Now what? Don't tell me ya brought me here just ta look at the waves." He rolled his eyes. His human was smart in many things, it appeared this wasn't one of them. Grabbing the smaller male's wrist he guided his hand to the three red slits in the side of his throat.

His gills. The most vulnerable part of his body.

The blonde's eyes widened as he gently slid his fingers over the delicate flesh, his eyes lighting up with fascination. His other hand came up to touch the gills on the opposite side of his neck, fingers softly massaging the smooth flesh before wandering upwards, over Ichigo's cheeks, his thumbs brushing just under his glowing gold eyes.

It feels nice, he thinks as the human traces his fingers over his face, to be seen as such an unique creature that one finds the desire to examine him so overwhelming that their survival instincts would shut off. The blonde outlines his ears and mouth with his index finger, letting out a happy little noise when Ichigo opens his mouth and slides out his tongue, curling it around his fingers. His fangs are examined thoroughly before the hands move to his hair instead.

Ichigo snorted, drawing the human's attention back to the present. Immediately the blonde drew his hands back, his face paling. He growled at that. Stupid human. If he wanted him dead he would have killed him by now. No, what he wanted was simple.

He wanted to examine him. The only humans he's ever seen were dead, rotting and bloated by the ocean waves. And the living ones often tried to kill him so he just tended to avoid them. He carefully grabbed the human's face in one hand, ignoring the startled yelp his human gave, and gently moved his head from side to side before pressing a thumb against his lips, causing the human to open his mouth and allowing him to look inside. Unlike Ichigo's sharp fangs and long cyan tongue, the blonde's teeth were flat with a shorter, rounded pinkish tongue.  _ Interesting _ . He moved his attention to his hair, short and golden, and brushed his hand over it.

"A-ah, yer curious. Is this a 'ya scratch my back, I scratch yers' with mutual touching?"  _ Finally _ . He purred approvingly at his human's assessment, this would make things easier. He grinned as the blonde hesitantly reached out and splayed one of his hands against Ichigo's chest, umber eyes watching closely for any sign of aggression before centering his attention back onto exploring the siren's body.

Well, if he was going to touch his chest then Ichigo had every right to touch his. He tugged at the human's shirt, clawed fingers poised to cut off the buttons that kept it closed until smaller hands shooed his away and undid them, the garment being thrown aside as his human returned to studying his biceps. Letting out a pleased chirp, Ichigo pressed his hand flat against the small pale chest, feeling the human shiver and his heartbeat pickup. His hands wandered over the human's arms and abdomen before pinching his fingers around his waist and marveling at how his claws were able to touch. Clawless fingertips outlined the crimson stripes on his hips and teased over his pelvic fins. The blonde then straddled his tail, facing away from him, allowing Ichigo to trace over the muscles in his back. It was interesting to watch how his human's shoulder blades moved in tandem with his arms, his own probably did the same thing but he didn't have eyes in the back of his head or any podmates to confirm it. He twitched as he felt hands move lower.

If the human was going to touch his tail, then he should be allowed to touch his legs. He slipped a claw into the hem of his human's pants, softly tugging them down in the hope that his human would get the message. He did, and his pants quickly joined his shirt.

Nearly squeaking with glee, his hands immediately found their way to soft thin hips and gently squeezed, his fingers massaging the pale flesh as he smoothed his hands up towards the human's knees, purring as the blonde recuperated the action on Ichigo's tail. He curled it inwards to give him easier access to the end of his tail so he wouldn't have to move from the siren's grasp. The human began tracing the outer spines of his tail fin as Ichigo cupped his hands over his human's calves and stroked his shins, eliciting a startled gasp.

Humans were  _ fascinating _ , he decided as he pulled his hands down his human's legs and began massaging his ankles. They were so curious about everything but even more so with what could easily kill them. Almost as if driven by instinct to seek out the most dangerous creatures just to study them. He smirked when the human tried to wiggle his foot out of his grasp.  _ Oh? _ He ran a finger down the bottom of his foot, chuckling when the leg kicked outwards and his human turned to pout at him. He released his legs and the human went back to observing his tail. But he wasn't satisfied, there was still one more thing he wanted to check.

So he ripped off the last garment on his human and grabbed his hips, ignoring the shrieking from the smaller male and pushing them open.

"E-EXCUSE ME?!" Another shriek as he pressed a finger against the tight pink hole and gently pushed it in. There wasn't any fluid when he pulled it back out. Which meant that, unlike male sirens, male humans probably didn't have an internal vagina and only females could carry. How interesting. He was pulled from his musings by his human wiggling out of his grasp and flipping to face him completely, letting him see that male humans had completely external genitalia.

" _Ya_ _pervert! W-what the hell do ya think yer doin'?!_ " His human didn't seem too happy about his actions. He cocked his head and looked at him innocently, causing the human to give an aggravated growl. "Don't play _dumb_ , I know ya can understand me and I didn't agree ta get sexually harassed by a _fish_. So what are ya playing at?"

Rather than try to explain, he merely guided his hand to his slit and opened it just enough that his human could barely see a blue line. He purred as he watched the human's face turn bright red.

"'Eye fer an eye.' How could I forget." The blonde grumbled, fingers hesitantly planted on either side and gently pushing his slit open. Inside was a fleshy labia that hid both his cloaca and his genitals. He groaned as soft fingers traced around the outer edge of his cloaca and thrusted his hips upwards, pushing them inside. He growled as the human pulled them out, rubbing the lubricant over his fingers in fascination before prodding at the twin bumps above his entrance. He pressed down directly in between them, pulling his hand back in surprise as Ichigo's cocks unsheathed themselves.

"Fascinatin', hermaphroditic with a hemipenis." He slapped his tail against the ground and groaned at the delicate touch, his own hand snaking around his human's cock, making him jump and stutter. It was yet another interesting difference.

While the human's was soft and smooth, Ichigo's was segmented with small bumps along the bottom. Fully extended they were a couple inches longer than the human's hand and bled from a deep red at the tip to a bright cyan at the base. A claw teased the slit on the human's cock as a thumb brushed against the bumps on one of his. He stroked the top of his claws over the exposed testes of the smaller male, making him keen.

"Is that how we're gonna play? Who can jerk the other off better?"  _ Jerk off? _ The siren tilted his head questioningly. "Ya tryin' ta make me climax?"  _ Oh! _ That's what he meant. That hadn't been his intent but he had no problems about it turning into a mating ritual if that's what his human desired. He tightened his grip upon the other's cock, making him moan, before slowly working his hand up and down the shaft. " _ Oh fuck. _ "

The human arched his back with a mewl before hunching over and grabbing one of the siren's cocks, fisting it as his other hand circled his cloaca. Ichigo threw his head back with a snarl as fingers pressed inside him and a warm mouth closed over his second cock. He wet his own fingers and curled over the human, gently inserting them into the tight warm ring of muscle, pulling a soft whine from his human as he plunged them in and out.

In the end it was the human that came first, Ichigo was built for long hunts and thus had more stamina. The blonde tensed, inner muscles tightening as he quivered, and released. The white a stark contrast to Ichigo's darker pigmentation. Once finished, the human doubled down on his efforts to make the siren climax. It took awhile but eventually his hard work paid off, Ichigo's entire body curling and twisting as his human greedily swallowed as much as he could before stilling under the human's weight, his human flopping down on top of him. The blonde grinned.

"Well...that was new...can't say I've ever sucked off a fish before." Ichigo let out a deep chuckle at that, he couldn't say that he's  _ ever _ been sucked off before. It wasn't something sirens typically did, and while most social sirens tended to be hypersexual they never used their mouths or hands in such a way. He'd have to remember that for the next time he managed to coax his human into mating. For now he merely stroked his hand up his human's spine, purring as he shivered, before carefully laying him down beside him, the cold rock making him jolt and frown. "Oi."

Ichigo slipped back into the water temporarily to wash himself off before leaping back up and leaning over his human.

"Congratulations, yer wet. Now what." He gave his human a lick on the cheek before moving down to his stomach and inner thighs. He made that mess so he might as well clean it up. He hummed as his grooming was met with squeaking and whining, the human shaking and panting under him. Once finished he noticed that the human seemed to be close to another orgasm, his cock leaking and eyes wet with tears.

Well, no time like the present to practice what he just learned.

Twisting his tongue around the stiff appendage the siren slowly slid his head down, mindful of his sharp teeth and how easy it would be to hurt the smaller male. A shaky moan told him that his effects weren't going to waste. With a grin he continued, his tongue twisting over the human's cock as his head bobbed up and down. A few moments later saw his human sighing as he spilled down the siren's throat.

" _ Holy shit… _ " Ichigo pushed himself up and purred as he nuzzled into his human's throat, his scent even sweeter from arousal. It made him want to mark him. But that would hurt him and he didn't know how quickly humans healed. Such an action could kill for all he knew and he preferred his human to be alive and happy. He curled around his human and sighed.

_ Poke. Poke. _

"Oi, fishstick, can ya pass me my clothes? I'd rather not flash my bits when I get back ta the ship." Humans were quite particular about nudity weren't they? He lazily reached over and picked up the abandoned garments, placing them on the human's lap. Immediately he began wiggling back into them, his fingers fumbling over the buttons before looking back up at him. "So, am I getting a free ride back or are ya making me row?"

Ichigo tilted his head in confusion. Row? Why would he make him row himself back to his ship? His human was obviously exhausted from both the lack of sleep and the recent sex, so why would he make him work when the siren clearly had more energy? He snorted. Stupid human, did he really think he was that big of an asshole? He nipped at the human in irritation and leapt back into the water.

Feeling the boat rock as his human entered it, he grabbed the underside of it and began swimming, his powerful tail swiftly propelling them through the waves. As he swam the blonde propped his chin on his palm and began humming a soft tune Ichigo didn't recognize, his hand dipping into water as he flexed his fingers and started tracing shapes into the passing water, the action reminding the siren of a bored pup. Chuffing at the childish behavior he turned his attention back to swimming. For an adult he sure was immature, such an easygoing nature could easily get one killed out in the ocean.

Honestly, this human was lucky he liked him so much.


End file.
